


seventeen

by dimpleboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleboy/pseuds/dimpleboy





	seventeen

李敏亨家和李东赫家是住在一个胡同里的，抬头不见低头见。虽然李敏亨的妈不怎么待见李东赫，但也不影响两家孩子玩在一起。

 

李东赫性格开朗，在学校人缘也好，走到哪里都能呼朋引伴，李敏亨就不一样了，像个闷葫芦似的，跟别人聊个天几句就能把天聊死。对于这个问题李敏亨觉得不是他的原因，而是李东赫的错。都是因为他总是在自己耳边叽叽喳喳说个不停，才导致他回嘴的能力越来越差。李东赫对此也没有话反驳。

 

李敏亨他妈是他们学校的老师，负责带李东赫那届的。平日里最看不来李东赫那种吊儿郎当的样子，每次检查仪容仪表，李东赫的名字都赫然在列。

 

“校服外套是让他穿成那样露个肩膀在外面的吗？头发也弄得不三不四的，没个正经样子，也不知道他妈管社区管的那么起劲怎么不好好管管他。敏亨啊那种孩子你还是少跟他接触比较好，影响你学习了怎么办？”

 

这些话李敏亨从小听到大耳朵都要听起茧子了，以前李东赫爸妈忙的时候李东赫就会被送到李敏亨家来，李敏亨他爸说，不是李家人，不进一家门，所以很欢迎李东赫来玩，只有李敏亨他妈垮这一张脸，说这小孩是不是没好好洗澡所以看着特别黑。

 

后来大一点了，李敏亨也明白了，他妈不是真的讨厌李东赫，而是因为跟李东赫他妈曾经在社区居委会评选活动里是竞争关系，后来输了以后自然没有好脸子给李东赫看。

 

可这跟李敏亨又有什么关系呢，他照样跟李东赫要好。

 

李东赫有个同班同学叫黄仁俊，就住在胡同口，每天早晨李东赫推着自行车出来都能听见他奶奶播晨间电视剧的声音，一会儿哭一会儿笑的，听的李东赫也一阵乐呵一阵郁闷。到了点他便使劲吼一嗓子，黄仁俊就风风火火地从铁门里冲了出来，嘴里一边叼了个煎饼果子一边含混不清地跟李东赫侃大山。

 

李敏亨不会骑自行车，所以背着书包在胡同尽头等他们，一只手提着两人份的豆浆，一只手拿着数学题看。

 

“看不瞎你！”李东赫把车停在路边，从李马克手里的塑料袋里掏了一袋豆浆咬开口吊在嘴边吸，然后李敏亨便把书塞进书包里坐到李东赫背后，一本正经的说“我知道，所以你不要学我这样看书。”

 

黄仁俊一听乐了，回过头对李敏亨笑着说“你放心敏亨哥，东赫他根本就不看书。”然后就先瞪着车走了，留下李东赫阴着脸盘算着等会儿骑快点先到学校把他的漫画书都扔了。

 

结果李敏亨这个傻子，都一米七几的个子了，还以为自己是个孩子，“你把脚抬高点儿啊，你这样我骑得动才有鬼了！不是我说，敏亨哥，你妈不是顺路去学校吗？你怎么不搭她的车总来跟我挤啊，我这辆破自行车不知道还能撑多久。”

 

李敏亨被骂了之后脸都红了一片，像滴血一样，慌慌张张把脚抬高，又抓紧了一些李东赫的外套后摆。

 

“对不起对不起…我妈平时走的晚，跟她一起我就迟到了。”

 

听到李敏亨慢吞吞的解释李东赫也没招了，只能默默加重了蹬脚踏板的力度。

 

“小心一点，看着路上的车。”

 

“得了吧，这小破胡同哪儿来的那么多车啊，就只有你家还有点小钱，每次看见你妈开着真拉风。”

 

李敏亨顿时就不吭声了，李东赫寻思着他是不是又说错什么话了，也乖乖闭了嘴。

 

 

李东赫心思不在学习上，成绩自然不好，在班里虽然没有倒数那么凄凉，但也是不上不下，平平淡淡。

 

他爸是个警察，从小教育他要端正守法，所以他再闹腾也没惹出过什么大事儿。他妈是个搞文娱工作的，在社区居委会里谋了个一官半职，平时就办点小活动，说是为了什么增添社区的活力。

 

李东赫小学有一次就被他妈拉去参加什么社区儿童才艺大赛，他随便唱了一首歌，台下却掌声雷动，从此他幼小的心灵就萌生了要当歌唱家的想法。

 

初中的时候他接到了一个自称是娱乐公司经理的递来的名片，说是交点钱就可以把他培养成歌手，在电视上崭露头角，他信以为真，偷了他爸钱包里的钱跑去给了那个经理，最后发现被骗以后他妈差点把他打到以后都不能独立行走，还好他爸心子软，一直帮他拦着。

 

这不，上了高中，李东赫那个歌星梦还不死，他下了决心不考大学要去当歌手后备生。黄仁俊知道他有这个想法的时候只递给了李东赫一个“兄弟不怕死，我敬你是条汉子”的眼神，李东赫顿时有点怂了，又转而跑去李敏亨那里找动力。

 

李敏亨听了以后拍着李东赫的肩膀说“你既然有想做的事情那就去做，只要以后不留下遗憾就可以了”，果然，李敏亨总是能够理解他，支持他，李东赫感动的眼泪都要掉下来的时候，李敏亨又说“但是阿姨那边你要是没把握说服她……那还是算了吧。”

 

得了，李东赫他妈就是那个最大的障碍。

 

这天放学李东赫回家就立马乖乖掏出作业趴在客厅茶几上写，他妈刚买完菜回来，看见李东赫拿着笔装模作样的样子吭都懒得吭气，径直走到厨房里做晚饭，李东赫心想他妈肯定是看到自己学习所以高兴坏了，要做点好吃的犒劳自己，于是走到他妈面前就是一顿撒娇。

 

“妈——你在做什么啊，有我喜欢吃的菜吗？”

 

“没有，一边凉快去。”

 

“得嘞。”

 

李东赫提着心默默走回了房间，从此决定当歌星的事情得从长计议，不可着急。

 

吃了饭李东赫闲着没事干，就在胡同里遛弯，抬头看见已经读了大学的道英哥哥牵着另一个人往这边走，笑嘻嘻地凑上去跟他打招呼。

 

“道英哥哥回来了！”

 

金道英抬起手捏了捏李东赫的脸，笑的眼睛都眯成一条缝。李东赫一抬眼，嗬，道英哥哥牵着的这个长得可是真帅啊，个子高，皮肤白，像个成精的水蜜桃，也对他友好地笑。

 

“这位是？”

 

“我男朋友，我带他回来见我爸妈。”

 

“你好，我叫郑在玹。”

 

“你好，我是东赫，哦——难道你们？”李东赫故意把尾音拉的很长，对面那两个人就在李东赫的调笑里双双低下头看着对方笑，好一对甜蜜爱侣。

 

“应该快了，我早就想把道英哥的名字写在我家户口本上了。“郑在玹一开口就是致命一击，让平时十分矜持的金道英也忍不住红了耳朵。

 

是个狠人。李东赫抬手拍了拍金道英的肩膀，用弟弟的口气乖乖说了一句“哥一定要幸福哦。”

 

告别一对璧人，李东赫拐到了黄仁俊家院子门口，大门没关，留着一条小缝，李东赫仗着自己脑袋小，小心翼翼地把脖子伸进去打探，不成想被黄仁俊的奶奶抓个正着。

 

“东赫？是东赫吗？”

 

“奶奶视力真好啊…”

 

“你说啥？站着干嘛，进来坐啊！”

 

“没…没啥。那奶奶，我就不客气了。”

 

李东赫推开门走了进去，四处张望了一会儿没看见黄仁俊的身影。

 

“你找小俊吗？他不在，他去补习画画了，得晚点才回得来呢。”

 

哎哟。李东赫一拍脑门，这才想起来每周三黄仁俊都要去学校练画，他是美术生，一心要考首尔大的美术系，跟关于未来脑子空空的李东赫不一样。

 

“那奶奶你忙，我先走了。”说完李东赫就朝奶奶做个搞怪的表情然后像脚底抹油一样飞快溜走了，逗得黄仁俊他奶奶呵呵笑，心想还是孩子们有意思。

 

切，这小胡同，能陪我玩的一个都没有。正在李东赫心里直发牢骚的时候，他突然想起还有一个人。

 

“喂——李敏亨！”李东赫从不平坦的地上捡起一颗石子砸向了二楼的一扇窗户，发出叮咚一声脆响，没人理。

 

李东赫偏不信这个邪，又捡了一颗更大一点的往窗户上砸。沉寂一会儿后窗户终于打开了，露出李敏亨的半截脸，路灯的灯光太弱，李东赫看不清李敏亨的表情，只觉得他的眼睛晶亮晶亮的，像北斗七星似的。

 

“敏亨哥，出来玩啊。”李东赫尽量压低自己的声音，而李敏亨没说话，只是摇了摇头然后举起手里的教材。

 

李东赫明白，这是他表示自己要学习所以不能出来的意思。

 

“就一会儿…求你了。”

 

“你要玩什么？”

 

“敏亨，什么声音，你在跟谁说话呢？”

 

“妈，没谁，楼下的猫叫唤呢。”

 

“……”

 

李敏亨还在应付他妈，李东赫则安静地仰望着李敏亨被装在小小方框里半侧的脸。

 

他房间里暖色的灯光打在他的左半边脸上，把他的侧脸勾勒的异常清晰，像黄仁俊曾在纸上描绘的最完美的面部线条，鼻梁和嘴唇的弧度都被造物主揉捏的恰到好处。

 

李东赫咽了咽口水，然后静静等待李敏亨的答复。

 

过了半天李敏亨对他比了一个ok的手势，然后把窗子关上了。李东赫还对着那扇已经紧闭的窗户发呆，似乎刚才那些柔软的画面还停留着，一想到李敏亨和他星星般的双眼，李东赫的心里便陡然升起一股暖意。

 

李敏亨出门的样子看起来刚才的确是在学习，他鼻梁上架着一副圆框眼镜，挡住了略显疲惫的双眼，身上还穿着校服衬衫，外面随便裹了一件外套，明明已经入秋了，却还穿着一双凉拖鞋。

 

“喏，穿我的吧。”

 

李东赫麻溜的把自己的棉拖鞋褪下来，然后蹲下身子去扯李敏亨的裤腿。

 

“不用。”

 

“哎呀，我身体热，穿凉拖鞋正好！”

 

不由李敏亨拒绝，李东赫就把李敏亨脚上的鞋退了出来，然后自己穿上，穿上后还得意地走了几步，很满意的笑了。

 

李敏亨拗不过李东赫，只好把拖鞋换了，然后跟着李东赫往胡同尽头走。

 

“你不学习吗？”李敏亨的声音很轻，像羽毛一样，挠的李东赫耳朵痒痒的，要是以往谁跟他提学习，他准一拍桌子跟人理论，但这次是李敏亨，所以他回头看了一眼，然后乖乖回答道“不学，不爱学。”

 

“可是明年我毕业你就高三了，你总不能一直这样吧，不为以后做打算吗？”

 

“走一步看一步咯，天无绝人之路，总会有办法的。”说完李东赫又笑着打起了哈哈，跟李敏亨掰扯起了金道英的事儿。“看来胡同里要办喜事了，真好，我觉得道英哥找的那男朋友靠谱。”

 

“你怎么知道就一定靠谱，你自己的事还没想好呢就知道操心别人的事。”李敏亨抄到李东赫前面，然后一把抓住李东赫的手腕，把他吓了一跳，瞪着一双眼睛疑惑的眨呀眨。

 

“咳…咳……我的意思是，你不是天天吵着这小胡同无聊想离开吗？你要是能好好学习，那就能像道英哥一样去更好的地方生活，然后找到一个同样优秀的恋…恋人。”说道恋人时李敏亨突然磕磕绊绊的，脸也红扑扑的。不过李东赫根本没在意，他好像有点被李敏亨的话打动了，其实比起羡慕道英哥能够找到一个好的男朋友，他更想像他一样跳出这个渐渐陈旧落后的胡同，踏进新新天地，想到这儿，李东赫的眼睛都散发出向往的光芒。

 

李敏亨不知道自己说的话李东赫到底有没有听懂，藏在字里行间的意思他又有没有明白，但只是看着李东赫发呆的样子，李敏亨也觉得好可爱。

 

“我考虑考虑。”李东赫说完便摆摆手，踩着凉拖鞋急匆匆地回家了，连声再见也没跟李敏亨说。

 

第二天李东赫顶着浓浓的熊猫眼进教室的时候差点没把黄仁俊吓死。

 

“哟东哥！您这是日理万机啊，还熬夜批改奏章了不成？怎么脸色这么不好？”

 

“别提了，我昨晚想认真学习一下，没想到就一门数学也把我折腾的死去活来的，我算是明白了，浪子回头金不换，你东哥是浪子回头挨一板砖。得了，我放弃了。”

 

“听我奶奶说你昨晚来找我了？到底受啥刺激了竟然突然学习上了？”黄仁俊端了张板凳坐在李东赫桌子面前，一副听戏的表情。

 

李东赫还真清了清嗓子，认真跟黄仁俊掰扯道“也没受啥刺激，就是想着我都活了十七年了，竟然连学习这件小事都做不好，实在有损我东哥的脸面，所以就小小尝试了一把。”

 

黄仁俊听了不屑地冷笑了一声，“我看不是有损你东哥的脸面，而是面对李敏亨的时候脸上无光吧！”

 

“就你门儿清，不知道就别瞎说！”

 

“李东赫！早自习都已经开始了怎么还在那里讲闲话！”

 

原来是李敏亨他妈挨班巡视早自习朗读情况时又逮到李东赫不认真读书。

 

李东赫对李敏亨他妈的声音已经有了身体反射，一听见声音就后背一震，立马坐的笔直，有模有样地读起书来，黄仁俊一边弓着背准备回座位一边欠嗖嗖地笑着说“东哥，你书都拿倒了。”

 

“黄仁俊你下课给我等着！”

 

骂完李东赫又瞄了一眼隔着窗户盯着自己的李敏亨他妈，生无可恋地擦了把汗把书倒回来继续读。

 

吃了午饭李东赫和黄仁俊勾肩搭背地往小卖部走，听说小卖部进了一批新口味的饮料，味道还不错，两个人都打算买来试试。

 

刚穿过天桥底下到了小卖部的拐角，李东赫就看见有个鼻子挺得跟珠穆朗玛峰似的男的笑着朝自己走来，他一把拽住黄仁俊的胳膊，小声对他说“怎么办，我感觉他好像是冲着我来的。”

 

结果那个人走到他俩跟前，把手里的两瓶饮料放在了李东赫和黄仁俊的手上，眯着眼对黄仁俊笑，“这个挺好喝的，请你和你朋友喝。”

 

黄仁俊瞪着那人支支吾吾也说不出句话，于是把水塞回他手里转头就走，留下一头雾水的李东赫跟那人大眼瞪小眼。

 

“他不喜欢吗？”

 

“不是，你谁啊？”

 

“哦，我都忘了介绍自己，我叫李帝努，是你们隔壁班的，我喜欢黄仁俊，所以在追他。”

 

我去！李东赫差点没一口老血喷出来，合着人家根本就不想搭理你而是想勾搭你旁边的人，还这么理直气壮的，李东赫捂着心脏感觉那里好像被谁扎了一下。

 

“我叫李东赫，我是他大哥，你以后有事可以找我商量，毕竟——我连他穿开裆裤的傻样都看过。”

 

李东赫定睛一想，不对啊，这个人到底是不是真的喜欢我家小俊还不一定呢，立马又板着脸问李帝努，“我家小俊的生日是哪天？”

 

“3月23号。”

 

“最喜欢的卡通人物。”

 

“姆明。”

 

有两把刷子啊。“你是怎么喜欢上他的。”

 

“就…就我下了自习路过画室，看到他认真画画的样子，很专注，也很可爱，所以就……”

 

“好，你过关了。”李东赫把李帝努送的饮料一把拧开，然后仰起头喝了一大口，“既然我都已经喝了你送的水，拿人手短，吃人嘴软，我就勉强答应帮你追我家小俊吧。”

 

“谢谢东哥！”李帝努一高兴就搂着李东赫的肩膀往教学楼回，李东赫想着以后借此机会又可以多蹭点吃的也很高兴地回搂李帝努的肩膀跟他一摇一晃地往回走。

 

天桥上闪过一道凶光，李敏亨正捏着水瓶子看那两人的背影看得牙痒痒。

 

隔天李敏亨便和李东赫闹起冷战。本来因为是星期五所以高三也可以休息一个晚自习，李敏亨却背了一堆书准备回家继续复习。

 

李东赫看着他沉重的书包准备让他放在自己自行车车筐里，李敏亨却死活不肯撒手，紧紧地扯着书包带子，李东赫怎么劝也没用。

 

“松手。”

“……”

“很重啊，你想被压矮吗？真是，本来就不是很高了……”

 

听到这句话李敏亨更气了，背着书包就加快步速往前走，李东赫知道李敏亨有时候轴得很，但也不是没原因的，有时候是原则问题，有时候嘛，就是他自己心气儿不顺所以故意跟自己对着干。可自己哪里惹到他了，李东赫委屈巴巴地看着李敏亨的背影，心想他要是再问一句没有回答，他就骑车走了，让李敏亨这死傲娇一个人自己跟自己较劲去。

 

“喂，李敏亨，到底上不上车啊。”

 

李敏亨甩来一个幽怨的眼神，没说话。得，李东赫寻思到自己又给自己添堵了，于是把书包背好然后扶正车头，前脚刚踏上踏板准备蹬，后面便被人扯住了座儿。

 

“等一等，我…”

 

李东赫一听声音心里便炸起了烟花，李敏亨啊李敏亨，有本事跟我死磕到底啊，看谁能忍得过谁。

 

“干嘛？不是不理人吗？不是装哑巴吗？”

“……”

“不说我走了。”

“别别别，我…带上我啊。”

李东赫嘴角一扯，差点没忍住笑意，立马回过头正视前方，然后向后伸出一只手悠悠地说“书包给我。”

 

两只手碰在一起，李东赫感觉李敏亨的手烫的吓人，下一秒他书包的重量又让李东赫心下一惊。他这是回家过一晚还是准备永远在家修行呢，怎么能装这么多书，看得完吗？

 

李敏亨仿佛看懂了李东赫眉目间的疑惑，一本正经的开口道“数学试卷是选择性回顾的，语文要复习一遍老师整理的资料，科学就是……”

 

“好了好了，学习的事不用跟我讲那么多，反正我也听不懂。”

 

李东赫一听到这些就一个脑袋两个大，李敏亨也很知趣地不说了，两只手撑在李东赫没坐满的坐垫上，努力把脚抬得高高的。李东赫看到他支棱老长的两条腿差点笑出声来，但还是忍着把车骑了起来。

 

夜晚的秋风很凉，灌进李东赫的校服外套里，像个鼓起来的刺豚，但是李敏亨一戳他又瘪了下去，就这么不停重复这个傻傻的动作，李敏亨的手举起又放下，在李东赫的背后默默玩着只有他知道的游戏。

 

“你到底为什么生闷气啊？总得告诉我原因吧，不能让我平白无故成了出气筒。”

 

“你自己想。”李敏亨的声音沉沉的，像从茧里爬出来的蝴蝶，扑打着美丽的薄翼，在深秋的夜晚里显得清澈得像溪流，听的李东赫头皮一阵酥麻。

 

“想不出来。”

 

“你想得到。”李敏亨不依不饶。

 

“我想不到，我想破脑袋都想不到，李敏亨，别跟我绕弯子，想说什么就明明白白告诉我，不然我永远不知道你要说什么。”

 

李敏亨又举起手，这次不是在李东赫的外套上玩游戏了，而是故意使劲掐了一下李东赫的腰，“因为你和别的男孩子搭肩了，所以我不开心，够清楚明白了吗，李东赫。”

 

“吱——”车胎摩擦路面发出急促又尖利的响声，李敏亨的头撞到了李东赫的背上，疼的他龇牙咧嘴。

 

“你下车。”李东赫头也不回，语气冷冷地下了逐客令。

 

“不是，东赫……我……”

 

“下车。”李东赫又无情地重复了第二遍。

 

“好，我下，但是你千万别生气，我刚才说的只是……你要是不能接受就当做什么都没听过，我们能不能还是……”

 

没等李敏亨说完，李东赫就骑着他的自行车急速远去，留下李敏亨一个人失魂落魄地在街道边仰天苦恼。

 

回到家李敏亨就看到鞋柜上放着自己的书包，连忙问他爸，“爸，东赫来过了？”

 

“对，就刚才，叫他进来坐坐也不答应，怎么，你们闹别扭了？”

 

“行了吧，就他们两个小孩子能闹什么别扭，本来就玩不到一起去，趁这个机会该断就断吧，儿子你听妈的没错。”

 

李敏亨他妈一边说着一边要去帮李敏亨准备学习时要吃的水果和牛奶，结果还没走进厨房就听见后面传来一声震耳欲聋的摔门声，立马冲过来拉着他爸问，“他是不是摔给我听的，是不是不满意我刚才说的话了？这小子现在竟然还会这样对我了！”

 

“诶，老婆你淡定，高三嘛，学习压力本来就大，你不让他发泄发泄到时候憋坏了可怎么办？就随他去吧。”李敏亨他爸好心劝了他妈半天才终于让她消了气，转身突然说今天不给你爷俩做夜宵了，该让你俩反省反省，才能知道我的重要性。李敏亨他爸心里有苦难言，想着他不过就是给儿子帮个话也能被牵连。

 

回了房间李敏亨就把书包里的书都抖落在床上，按照自己原先的计划准备挨着复习，可心里一直都回放着刚才自己突击表白的场景，羞得一头扎进被子里，悬空蹬了半天腿才稍微好一点。

 

平日里任谁看着都是兄友弟恭的关系，李敏亨也没想到什么时候这友情就变质成了爱情。或许是东赫总是和他有说不完的话吧，或许东赫总是把他放在自己心里的第一顺位吧，可看刚刚的情形，李敏亨现在心里也没有十足的把握说出我在李东赫心里的位置是独一无二的这种话了。他默默走到窗户边，想到李东赫曾经无数次把头扬起向屋内的自己投来目光，从那里看到底是什么感觉呢？李敏亨突然很好奇，自己在李东赫心里又是什么样子。他的眼神或期待或祈求，都能触动到李敏亨内心最深的地方，那是对李东赫爱情萌生的地方，也是李敏亨枯燥乏味的人生轨迹里最鲜明生动的地方。

 

想到这里李敏亨后悔的都快哭了，为什么不再多等等，等到自己变得再强大一点，变得能够对东赫说出“去过你想过的那种人生，不要苦恼不要自卑的那种人生，随心所欲的，做你自己就够了，因为我会做你不想做的，然后给你最好的”这种话，到那个时候东赫应该会更容易答应吧。

 

李敏亨抬起头，看到天上的星星，脑海里浮现出李东赫脸上那些星座一样美妙的小痣。所以，李敏亨大概明白了，他好像真的真的很爱李东赫，仿佛一切美好事物都是属于李东赫的抽象的代名词。

 

昏暗的路灯下空无一人，李敏亨的心却都被填的满满的。

 

如果李敏亨知道李东赫喜欢用星星形容自己的眼睛，那他一定会夸张地念叨“我们真是太有默契了”，可是李东赫不敢告诉他，因为他害怕自己还没有拥有能说出这样话的资格。

 

李敏亨一直都很优秀，目标也一直很明确，不像自己，和稀泥一样的人生里从来没有出现过我一定要做某件事这样的话。

 

相较妈妈可以每天干劲满满地去社区上班，爸爸可以尽忠职守地认真执勤，李东赫觉得自己每天花在学校里学习的时间简直微不足道，可那又怎么办呢？找不到目标是他的错吗？

 

但每次一看到那么坚定不移的李敏亨，李东赫就知道是他的错，是他没有像大人一样提早为自己做好打算，没有准备好迎接自己已经渐渐长大必须为自己负责的事实，他像个缩头乌龟一样躲在自己造的壳里，畏首畏尾，所以没有改变。

 

可李敏亨今天的话难道不是有点喜欢他的意思吗？可是他真的会喜欢这样一个普普通通的自己吗？随心所欲没有章法，其实说不定哪天就会厌倦吧，可一想到那么喜欢的敏亨哥就要跟自己朝不同的道路上渐行渐远，李东赫就觉得心好痛。不是喘不上气的那种心悸，而是身体里的某个零件出问题了，导致感知李敏亨有关的一切都走的越来越迟钝，整颗心也变得越来越不自然。

 

灯开了半夜，李东赫他爸起夜的时候看着门缝里还透着一丝光，于是直接打开了房门，李东赫就盘腿坐在椅子上愣神。

 

“小东，还不睡？”他爸把披在身上的外套盖在了李东赫的背上，上面还沾着他爸刚抽完烟染上的尼古丁的味道，不刺鼻，反而有种沉静的感觉，和他爸一如既往的性子一样，真不知道这样一个宽厚的爸爸是怎么生出李东赫这样闹腾人的孩子，哦对，他遗传的他妈。

 

“我不困，爸，我在想以后的事儿，想我以后要是没工作没钱什么都没了该怎么办？”

 

“想通了吗？”他爸揪了一下儿子软乎乎的脸蛋儿，露出了慈爱的笑容。

 

“没有，想不通，怎么想都觉得我不会变成那样。”

 

“想不通就别想了，这不是还有爸爸妈妈呢，以后的事以后再说，现在你过得开心就行了。”

 

“真的吗，只用想现在就行吗？”李东赫似乎是不敢相信，扒着他爸的肩膀连续问了好几遍。

 

“爸爸又不会骗你，我说的是真的。”

 

李东赫像是得到了什么特赦一样，终于舒心地笑了出来，窝在老爸怀里又聊了几句，才乖乖躺进了被窝里。

 

第二天神清气爽，李东赫照常蹬着他那辆自行车往黄仁俊家走，路过李敏亨家时往楼上多看了几眼，又心虚似的低下了头。

 

果然，到胡同尽头的时候李敏亨已经不在了，黄仁俊问了几声没得到答案以后也噤声了，笑着又把话题扯到了别处，没有再提起过李敏亨。可李东赫周围驱散不开的低气压还是让黄仁俊意识到了事情的严重性。

 

“喂，敏亨哥，你能出来一下吗？”

 

黄仁俊趁课间休息的时候爬到了高中部五楼去找李敏亨，整个教室都静悄悄的，李敏亨正捧着教科书认真学习。他们敏亨哥是胡同里出了名的别人家的孩子，哪个大人不夸他一句懂事又聪明，可黄仁俊早就看出来了，他们敏亨哥除了学习上有点智商以外，其他方面还真说不定。

 

李敏亨听见黄仁俊叫他就立马合上书走了出来，看了看黄仁俊身后，然后露出了有点失望的表情。

 

“怎么？以为东赫和我一起来的？”

 

“没…没有啊，你来找我是有什么事吗？”李敏亨把手放在唇边遮着咳了咳，不知道是为了掩饰还是真生病了。

 

“没事不能来找你吗？”黄仁俊笑着一把搂过李敏亨的肩膀，把他拉到走廊边人少的地方，“敏亨哥，东赫今天早上有点不对劲啊，你知道他怎么了吗？”

 

“我不知道。”李敏亨看都不敢看黄仁俊的眼睛，心里一阵失落，早知道东赫会这么苦恼，我就忍着什么都不说了。

 

黄仁俊若有所思的点点头，然后放开了李敏亨的肩，“行吧，那我先走了，不打扰你学习了。”

 

黄仁俊边回教室边想到底该怎么逗李东赫开心，迎面撞上了李帝努，被撞的人不怒反笑，揉着黄仁俊的头问他撞痛没有。

 

黄仁俊立马退的老远，连忙摆手说没事，一溜烟地往自己教室里跑，李帝努也没生气，看着刚才摸过黄仁俊头发的手，傻乎乎地笑了。

 

李东赫正趴在桌子上想事情呢，黄仁俊就跟逃命似的冲过来坐在他面前，顺了半天气才好一些。

 

“东赫，你知不知道，我最近好像看见李帝努的频率越来越高了，他是不是跟踪我啊，他到底想干嘛？”

 

李东赫病恹恹地坐起来，然后有气无力的说“人家喜欢你呗，出现在你面前还不是为了多看你几眼。”

 

“我们东赫是不是生病了啊，声音这么弱，我刚看敏亨哥都咳嗽了，难道你们互相传染的？”黄仁俊又突然反应过来，大吼道“谁要他喜欢啊，烦都烦死了。”

 

李东赫一听到李敏亨的名字心里立刻就咯噔一下，突然抓着黄仁俊的胳膊就问，“李敏亨生病了吗？严不严重啊？”

 

“你诈尸啊！吓死我了，不知道，你都不知道我怎么会知道。”黄仁俊嫌弃地把李东赫的手掰开，摇摇头“亏我担心你这么半天，没事装什么忧郁啊。”

 

说完黄仁俊就回自己座位了，刚坐下就看见李东赫急匆匆地从窗边闪过，便回头问李东赫的同桌“他干嘛去了？”

 

“他说他肚子疼，去医务室拿药。”

 

白眼狼。黄仁俊在心里愤愤地想，担心你这么半天你不关心，一说李敏亨生病他就屁颠屁颠地去给他买药了，真是白眼狼。

 

下午放学李东赫就上五楼去送药，转了半天终于鼓起勇气去李敏亨他们班喊人结果他们班同学说他发烧请假回家了，李东赫立马掉头就往车库跑。

 

一路猛骑自行车，不到十五分钟李东赫就赶回了胡同口。他也顾不上停车了，跳下车就往李敏亨家冲。

 

可跑到楼下李东赫又犹豫了，抬头看着李敏亨房间的窗户，想着他妈会不会正在照顾他，根本就不需要自己担心。可要是他一个人在家呢，他真的很不舒服怎么办呢？

 

最后李东赫还是咬着牙踏上了楼梯，在门口整理了一下刚才骑车时弄乱的校服，李东赫咽了咽口水抬手敲了敲门。敲了第一阵，门里一片寂静，没人回应。李东赫抱着药的手紧了紧，又敲了第二阵。屋里还是没声音。难道他还没回来，还是去医院了。

 

李东赫抱着最后一次的决心又重重敲了第三阵，终于屋内传来了房门打开的声音，然后又是一阵刺耳的声音，好像是什么被碰倒后发出来的。

 

“等一下。”

 

是李敏亨的声音。

 

李东赫抿着嘴耐心地等待着，心脏却跳的越来越快，快到好像马上就要蹦出来。

 

“吱呀——”门被打开，李敏亨一只手撑在门框上，迷迷糊糊的样子，看样子刚才一直在睡觉。

 

“我…我听说你生病了，所以…来看看你。”

 

“谢谢，进来吧。”李敏亨捂着嘴转身领着李东赫往里走。

 

李东赫自从上了高中就再也没有来过李敏亨家了，此刻有些好奇的打量着屋子内部。棕色的木柜子，米色的沙发套，还有电视旁边那盏被十岁的李东赫差点打碎的玻璃灯，一切陈设都是记忆里的模样。李东赫觉得很开心，因为看着这些东西就感觉好像一切都不会变。

 

“我爸我妈不在，咳咳…我妈要守晚自习，我爸也要加班。”李敏亨的脸色苍白，说话也有气无力的，李东赫这才想起自己来这里的目的，连忙把药递到李敏亨面前，“你吃药了吗？我给你买了药，你要不要吃了再睡？”

 

李敏亨看李东赫凑上来立马他推开了一些，别开脸小声说“吃过了，但是副作用太强了，感觉越睡越困。”

 

“那你还是继续睡吧，你口渴吗？我去给你倒水喝。”

 

李东赫像这家的主人一样轻车熟路地走到厨房，一会儿便端了一杯温水出来，轻手轻脚打开李敏亨房间的门，里面黑漆漆的，只有没有关严的窗帘透出一丝微弱的光。

 

房间里除了李敏亨轻微的呼吸声再无其他声音，李东赫走过去把水杯放在他的书桌上，然后安静趴在李敏亨的床边看他。

 

李敏亨的睡颜李东赫记忆里曾经看过无数次，有时候是在喧嚣的午后，他们像不知疲倦一般在胡同里疯跑，体力消耗殆尽后两个人就趴在李东赫家院子里的凉席上昏昏欲睡。有时候是李东赫被寄托到李敏亨家时在李敏亨的督促下做功课，最后两个人还是都抱着玩偶在沙发上睡得东倒西歪，电视忘了关，李敏亨他妈一回来就把他俩狠狠骂了一顿。

 

还有一次李东赫因为死活不去学校，被他妈用扫帚打的在院子里东跳西窜的，李敏亨等了半天没等到东赫出来所以倒回来找他，刚到门口就听见了李东赫声嘶力竭地大吼着“不去不去不去，你把我打死我都不去。”

 

“你再跟我横啊小兔崽子！你敢不去我今天就把你的腿打断，推着轮椅也要把你送去学校。”

 

“学习学习你就知道叫我学习，我不喜欢学习。”

 

“那你喜欢什么，啊？说啊！”

 

“我还暂时没有找到呢！”

 

“啪。”又是一声清脆的抽打。

 

后来李东赫顶着红肿的眼睛在公园的滑滑梯那里坐了一天，李敏亨知道他每次跟他妈闹了都会躲到那里去，放了学就立马去那里找他，最后找到的时候李东赫正窝在滑梯下面的小房子里蹲着哭，李敏亨安慰他，“东赫不喜欢学习这件事不一定是东赫的错，有的小朋友在其他的地方也能变的很优秀。但是阿姨的话也没错，学校还是应该要去的哦。”

 

后来李东赫模糊地应了一声，靠着李敏亨的肩睡着了。

 

李东赫是他们的记忆储存卡，把所有的大事小事都记在脑袋里面，偶尔在阳光灿烂的时候拿出来晒晒，把不开心的东西都蒸发在光下。

 

因为李敏亨睡得很不安稳，所以偶尔嘴里会发出一些不完整的句子，李东赫每次凑近一点想要听清楚，李敏亨的声音就模糊了起来，像是故意不让他明白似的。

 

“坏蛋。”李东赫苦着脸骂了一句，然后坐在李敏亨每天看书的凳子上端正的挺直了背，印象里李敏亨总是这样规规矩矩的坐姿，李东赫明白他们好像真的是特别不一样的两个人，性格是，对学校的态度也是。他认真看着面前桌子上整整齐齐的码着一堆书，李东赫的手有些敬畏地摸了一下书皮就不敢再碰了。

 

害怕李敏亨被光惊醒，李东赫伏在桌子上看着玻璃桌面下压着的照片，有李敏亨小学得奖状的，也有他们一家三口的合照，李东赫把那堆书挪开了一点点，露出的那一角让李东赫有些震惊的把脸凑了上去。虽然很模糊，但是还能辨认出，照片上的人是李东赫，参加社区儿童才艺大赛的李东赫，红色毛衣里套了一件有点皱的衬衫，头发卷卷的像只毛茸茸的小狗，正在开心的笑着，因为得到了大家的欢呼和掌声所以有些得意地露出笑脸，不知道是谁在哪里记录下来的，不过最后还是躺在了李敏亨的桌子下面。

 

李东赫的脸突然热了起来，站起来想开窗子但又没有真的打开，李敏亨发烧了，所以要狠狠捂出一身汗才能好，他又眨着眼睛默默挪到了李敏亨的床边，越来越近越来越近，李东赫的嘴唇已经凑到了李敏亨脸颊的旁边。不知道是呼气的原因还是李东赫动静太大了，李敏亨微微睁开了眼睛，用一种无可奈何的目光静静地望着李东赫。

 

“哥哥，我可以亲你一下吗？就一下。”

 

李敏亨的目光没有改变，但是摇摇头，“我生病了，会传染给你的。”

 

没有说不要，而是说生病了怕传染，李东赫想这些话是不是意味着自己可以被允许再靠近一些也没关系，但也不是现在，而是拥有了在很久很久的以后也能跟李敏亨说出刚才那样的话的权利。李敏亨的嘴角扬了起来，李东赫有些害羞的把头埋在臂弯里，两个人又对视了好一会儿，然后李东赫先憋不住了。

 

他很开心的转身捧着水杯给李敏亨喝水，他的额头已经冒出一层汗了，看起来气色也好了很多。

 

“敏亨哥，我想通了，我会好好学习的。”

 

李敏亨笑着摸了摸李东赫的头，好像一场病生在他一个人身上，但愈合的却是他们两个。

 

但没有几天李东赫又被打回了原型，黄仁俊一边捧着新借的漫画书，吃着李东赫他妈刚端进来的水果，没好气地吐槽他“就你那德行，能好好学习才怪，我可没有敏亨哥那么天真，还敢相信你这种鬼话。”

 

李东赫拿着笔打了一下黄仁俊的手，疼的他抖了一下，又换了只手继续拿水果吃，李东赫叹了一口气，把脸埋进书堆里，半晌也没声音。

 

“哎呀，不会就去问敏亨哥嘛，反正你们也——”黄仁俊挑了一下眉毛，“也挺熟的了。”

 

李东赫抬起头想了一会儿，还是摇摇头，“他快高考了，我不能让他分心。”

 

黄仁俊感动的都快起立鼓掌了，一边把苹果塞进嘴巴里一边捂脸假哭，“李敏亨真是找对了贤内助。”


End file.
